secret
by G-man India
Summary: everyone has a secret but the secret Ash has is releted to serena strongly and it is difficult to hide when she is sleeping right next to him.


**Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon.**

 **Author-** **this is my second amourshipping oneshot.i realised most of the fanfic have Serena having trouble with her feelings.so I thought why not make Ash suffer too?.**

 **secret-**

 _"secrets are complicated.some of them make up a bond and some of them wreak it.but nonetheless keeping secrets is hard and some secrets are kept to be reveled" Ganesh Swami._

it was cold and cloud filled night in the forest.the clam silence was keep getting interrupted by the crackling thunder off the clouds.

in a small clearing of the forest were two tents.one tent had two people sleeping in it,Clemont and bonnie the siblings.the other tent housed two sleeping bodies one awake.

the sleeping ones were pikchu and Serena and the awake one was Ash Ketchum.

now normally bonnie and Serena slept in the same tent but today bonnie insisted that she wanted to sleep with Clemont through the storm.so she asked the remains two if they could sleep together and they said yes.

now Ash was awake.not because Serena was right beside him and he could feel her breath.but because latley Ash had have trouble with his thoughts and he quitley mulled over them for about two months now.

and the trouble was a feeling.a feeling that he never experienced before and he was sure he will never again.at least not for some other person.and the person that made these feelings in him exist was laying three inches from him.

the feeling was love.yeah Ash had feel in love.it wasn't hard to do so Serena was one of a kind to him anyone could fall in love with her.but that didn't make it easy to just keep it inside and prevent it from escaping.

"Serena how did i fell for you?" Ash asked himself and then chuckled.

"did I have to ask myself that.my mom always told me that love has no reason it just happens and it happend to me" Ash said looking at the roof of the tent.

"you are special to me serena.you helped me so much in my journey.giving me ideas to defeat gyms,inspiring me encouraging me,getting through me in my dark times,koncking sense into me and most of all reminding me to 'never give up'.i wouldn't have come so far without you Serena." he turned to her.

she lay in her sleeping bag in deep slumber.he stared at her face "your beautiful serena.not only form the outside but inside.there is your hair,the silky,smooth hair which smell like fresh strawberry I want to touch them run my hands in them." he said running his hand on her hair softly.

"there are your eyes the blue eyes that give me more comfort and peace than laying in the field of cloud like soft grass and there are you're lips. the soft loving smile that you give me with the warmness of your heart fills me with energy I couldn't describe I couldn't control.oh how much I wanna kiss them and tell you that I love you,that I loved you from the very start but that isn't gonna happen." he frowned and removed his hand.

"as much I would like to tell you this but I can't be selfish.you now have your dream to be the Kalos queen and I'm not gonna distract you from that" he looked again at Serena and saw her shivering.

he frowned and placed a hand on hers.he felt her clam a little.she moved towards him but he didn't stop her.she came close to hi warmth and placed her hand on his chest feeling it and then she hugged him tightly and placed her head on his beating heart.

Ash's heart paced.he never came came this close to serena.so many thoughts were coursing through his mind.in the end he decided that he wanted to be close to her too.he snaked his left hand around her waist and hugged her.he placed his right hand on her cheek and carresed it.he wanted to remember this forever.he wanted to confess to her.

then an idea struck him. "I can't tell Serena while she is awake but If can tell her when she is asleep.i know that she won't know about it but at least it will help me get the load of it a secret of my heart.should I do it?" he thought.

after some time debating he decided he was going to tell her because if he couldn't keeping his love secret will become more difficult for him.

he started "Serena there is something I want you to know" he looked at her face.she was still sleeping.he continued "Serena ever since I known you I was attracted to you.attracted to your smile,your laugh,your pesonality.this attraction slowly grew when we travelled togather.it grew into a feeling.a feeling that I find myself hard to live without." he stopped to take a breath.

after gaining air for his lungs he continued "Serena I...love you.I love with my heart,my soul,with every fiber of my body.I couldn't tell you this right now but I couldn't keep it any longer.that's why I am telling you this in your sleep.i didn't tell you because you now have your own dreams to chase I can't distract you from your goal.i want you to achieve your goal and your dreams and till you do that I have added another dream to my list.that dream is to confess to you properly and I can only hope that you love me to but till then it is my secret and only my secret to keep Serena" he stooped gently cupped her chin.

he moved his head down to kiss her forehead "goodnight Serena" he said kissing her forehead "I love you" and he wrapped his arms around her waist and finally succumbed to sleep.

but Ash didn't knew that his secret wasn't a secret anymore.serena was awake this whole time and she heard it all.she was beyond happy hearing Ash loved her but for now she will respect what he said and keep from telling him she loved him too at least till their journey is over.

she reached for his cheek "goodnight Ash" she said planting a kiss.Ash's face shifted into a smile and he muttered "Serena ..I love you".

Serena smiled and whispered her response in his ear "I love you too Ash" she hugged him closed and fell asleep listening his heartbeat.

Ash's secret was not one to be kept to himself.reveling it made it possible for a bond to form between him and serena.because this secret gave Serena the confidence to perform a bold action at a certain time,a certain place,a certain airport.the action was... kiss.

 **Author- did that suck? uh I just made it up without much planing.i got idea of this by only hearing the word secret and there were too many Serena having feelings for Ash fanfic so made it with Ash having feelings for serena.if you liked this you can read my other amourshipping fanfic unintentional.thanks for reading.**


End file.
